


Forever Yours...

by TimelessWonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Real Life, Secrets, Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWonder/pseuds/TimelessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years after school graduation, Kageyama and Hinata hasn't spoken for 4 years due to a painful experience Kageyama could not handle. After a series of flashbacks they both have their own reactions. Will they find each other in this outside world of grown up decisions and reality or will Kageyama hide from Hinata forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out running the past

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this works, first time trying something like this but I love Kagehina and i wanted to share this with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries to put the past behind him only to find that it's slowly creeping back into his life.

**March 14th 2018**

 

I hear the whistle blow, the high pitched sound pulling me out of my trance like state. We won. I couldn’t believe it, we actually won the game. I must have been in shock or something because my body wouldn’t move. Heart rate beating miles per second, breathing uneven. I look at the score board again just to be sure. Written on the white cards I see the truth, Karasuno 25; Aobajousai 23. Slowly all the sounds around me start waking up. I can hear the screams of the people in the stands cheering. Oikwara and his teammates surrendering in defeat. Then finally the most important sound of all. My fellow teammates all jumping with excitement, running towards each other. I look over to see Hinata looking at his hand, still stinging with the pounding he used to hit the winning point. The smile growing on his face stirred a feeling inside me that I couldn’t quite understand. Then his eyes meets mine, only to light up as bright as the sun, I wanted to turn away but I couldn’t. Running towards me, along with everyone else all I could do was embrace it. Embrace this feeling as a team; but then I woke up.

  
A cold droplet of sweat ran down the ridge of my nose as I shook off the dream. But it wasn’t a dream I thought, I remember that game, I remember that overwhelming feeling. Volleyball, the team, Hinata, all of it hadn’t crossed my mind for years. Why now? What’s changed?

  
“Nothing has changed. That’s the past” I growled to myself as I rose up, making it straight for the shower. Surely the cool touch of refreshing water will wash out all these unnecessary reminders of the past. Not really feeling that much different I decide there isn’t much else I can do so I make my way to work.

  
Walking down the sidewalk, the falling cherry blossoms float through the slight breeze. I hear the neighbours down the block arguing as always, something about who took the trash out last. Idiots. Keeping my head down, shoulders hunched making my way fast paced to work. Almost to the bar with only meters to go, I feel myself calm down, regaining my thoughts. My mother would have screeched at me if she saw my posture now “with your athletic build you should stand up straight; be proud of who you are Tobio”. I look up at the sky, the passing clouds above, straightening my shoulders and breathe out a sigh “sorry mother”.

  
“Kageyama! Finally someone to talk to, the place has been dead all morning. Hopefully you will have a better shift than I did. The quarter finals of the volleyball nationals are tonight so you might have a good one!”

  
“Great… Thanks Rin, with some luck I’ll have an easy one” Nodding my head to my fellow co-worker I head into the office, putting my bag down and clocking on for my shift. It’s 2 in the afternoon so it’ll stay quiet for a few hours, maybe start to pick up about 5 or 6pm; especially having a game on tonight, why did it have to be volleyball though, of all days. I guess that’s what I get for working in a sports bar. Making my way behind the bar I relieved Rin of his shift, only to glare at the television when I see the advertisements for what’s coming up tonight.

  
“Hey are you feeling alright Kageyama? Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed” Rin smiles as if he thinks it’s the best thing that’s ever happened that day. Who knows maybe it was, it did seem quiet in the bar today.

  
“I’m fine.” I growled back.

  
Surrendering his hands like I was wild animal, I watched Rin back up and then turn around to head outside. “Okay man, give me a call if you ever need anything” he sang over his shoulder. Then he was gone, the bar spiralling open into my own glooming thoughts. I wished I could just go back home and fall into bed again. The dream or flashback, whatever it was still fresh in my mind.

  
A few hours past, pulling in the customers as the hour hand moved on. I had only been working here just over 9 months now, but I knew when we were going to have a busy night and when it was going to be a slow one. Apparently the quarter finals of the volleyball game wasn’t enough to bring everyone in because I could feel it was going to be a slow one. Which meant more time for me to dwell on what this morning’s memory meant and why it came back now. I had done the whole therapy thing to move on with my life. Now what? Has it just come back to haunt me, laugh in my face. Whatever it was, I hope it was the first and last sign of the door to my past opening. I guess we can’t all get what we wish for though.

  
“Nice serve there Kageyama”

  
“i-i’m sorry, what?” Stunned, shocked, was I hearing things now too? I swear I could just hear coach Ukai’s voice to the left of me. Looking to my left I see an elderly man starring into the bottom of his glass, he seemed like he was trying to find life’s answers in that glass.

  
“Sir, would you like a refill?” I say to him as I sit the bottle down next to him, wiping the bench down as wait for him to reply.

  
He looks up at me, even more confusion in his eyes, personally I don’t think he knows where he is but he cracks a smile and replies with “why not?”

  
Grabbing his glass I refill the ice and slowly pour a couple of nips of rum back into the glass and top it up with some coke. I couldn’t help myself I had to ask “Did you say something earlier sir, before I came over to this side of the bar?”

  
“That was about 5 minutes ago, you expect me to remember that far back do you boy?” coughing into his hand. “I’m just messing with you, live a little won’t you! Of course I didn’t say anything what makes you think that?”

  
I didn’t know how to respond, he had just proved that I was crazier than he was. “No reason, enjoy your drink”

  
The creak of the closing door sounded behind me as I turn around to key and lock the bar. It’s only 9pm but it wasn’t worth staying open any longer. Burying my neck into the high collar of my jacket I make my way further into town to get a bite to eat. The clear sky above, full moon out, the street lamps all lit up, one might think it was still daylight. After grabbing some food from corner take away store I make my way down to the park only a block away from home. Laying down on the soft grass using my right arm as a headrest, I simply lay there lost in thought looking up at the night sky. The stars shimmering like glitter on a smooth canvas. I shuddered into my jacket more as the air around me sneaks through my clothing making it colder than I thought.

  
Feeling my mind relax I gently close my eyes, clearing my thoughts after a troublesome day of questions and unforeseen problems. I fell into a dreamlike state as I could hear voices circling my head. The stars still shining above me although I am no longer alone. I could feel the presence of someone else lying next to me, far enough away that I couldn’t feel them but close enough that I knew they were there. I open my eyes and see those big brown eyes looking up at the sky pointing out different constellations that he could find. That huge grin that is always on his face feels even more dazzling than normal. The wind playing harmonious movements with his orange hair. The butterflies in my stomach growing wild the more I studied him. The way his hands danced painting the stars in the sky, the rise and fall of his chest as he lived. Oh my Hinata, I hope you don’t read the way you make my heart skip a beat, as I could never be yours.

  
“Kageyama what do you plan on doing after graduation?” Hinata says after he could no longer find pictures in the sky.

  
“Play volleyball you idiot” I shot back.

  
“Well duh” he replies as he mimics the way I said those last words to him. “I meant will we still be friends?”

  
“I think so” my stomach turned at the thought of a future without Hinata there by my side, always there to hit my toss like no one else can, to make me feel invincible.

  
A small chuckle rose from lips, “you’re stuck with me for life Kageyama, I still need to defeat you”

  
I simply groaned at that and replied with “bring it”.

  
Footsteps came from behind our heads and we both look up to see who it could be. Sneakers, tracksuit pants, polo shirt, volleyball tucked under his right arm, blonde hair brushed back. It was the Karasuno team coach looking down at us. “What is this?” he asks gesturing to our motionless bodies on the ground.

  
“Coach Ukai! Oh thank god you found us! We are too tired to make it back to the club room, so we fell down.” Hinata cried as he begged for the coach to carry him back to the club room. “Please Coach, I’m dying!”

  
“No way am carrying both of you boys back to the club room, the way I see it it’s a clear night, you either get off you’re sorry behinds and make your way to the club room or sleep out here tonight. Your choice” with a bigger smile than expected the coach walked off towards the club room.

  
“Kageyama, I’ll race you. Just like old times.” Hinata winked as he started to get a head start.

  
I shook my head and growled “We raced to the gym last week you dumbass”

  
Closing my eyes again I take in a deep breath before I race Hinata back to the club room. Once I opened them again I realised where I really was and what had just happened. Laying in the park, by myself, waking up from another dream. Shaking my head I shut my eyes again to get Hinata’s image out of my mind but it doesn’t work, all I’m left with is a numb arm resting my head, skin cool to the touch and a single tear drop escaping my eye at the thought of Hinata haunting my dreams.


	2. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realises he is lonely without Kageyama in his life but finds comfort in his old teammates presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of alcohol, sexual references and blood references.
> 
> Please leave comments!! :)  
> xx

**March 21st, 2018**

 

“Arghhhhh, I’m going to make it!” my feet thundering down the hallway, out onto the footpath and into the gymnasium. Thinking over the note I found in my gym bag this morning I ran even faster. “ _Meet us in the gym Hinata, we need you on the team_ ” it had said, I couldn’t think of who could have written it, or who put it in my bag. I’ve been trying for the last year to get into the pro teams but I haven’t had much luck lately, maybe this is my chance. Putting on the brakes a little faster than expected I tripped over my own feet and hit the ground landing straight on my face. “ouch” I mumble into the floorboards.

“Wow, Hinata you really haven’t changed at all have you” A smooth voice came from behind me following with a couple snickers by a few others.

I quickly found my feet excited to see who it is, goose bumps rise on my skin, I know that voice from somewhere. “Whaaatttt!! What are you guys doing here?” my voice screamed throughout the gym. There stood in front of me my old teammates from my high school Volleyball team. Speechless I ran towards them jumping up and down with excitement.

“We’re getting the team back together. We want to have some fun and stay in the game.” Sugawara said as he reached over to ruffle up my hair.“What do you say? Are you in?”

Nishinoya jumped up on my back, laughing in my ear. “Yeah! C’mon Hinata we need you. The ultimate decoy!”

“Allriight! Im totally in! When do we start?” I can't believe it the team was getting back together, I can barely keep the excitement contained. Not everyone was here, Daichi and Suagawara along with Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka. Looking around I try to see Kageyama but he was nowhere to be found. My smile starting to decrease “Kageyama?” I asked.

“Sorry Hinata, we can’t get in contact with him, no idea where he is” Daichi replys.

“Yeah, he wont answer my calls either, not since he left.” I say looking down at the floor I shuffled my feet as I thought about where Kageyama could possibly be, knots tightening in my stomach.

A big slap on my back pulled me back to reality “I’m sure he is fine, where ever he is” Sugawara’s voice echoing in my head, I look up to see everyone still smiling and Asahi moves forward to hand me the volleyball.

After a few practice shots, and just fooling around hitting the ball I started to feel like myself again. I can't shake off that feeling that the court felt empty without Kageyama, but I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind and enjoyed the company of my teammates again. After having a small 3 on 3 game, nothing serious, more just for the thrill of the game more than anything, we all left the gym together.

“Party at my place!!” Tanaka yelled out as he ran in front of everyone else “Have some drinks, play some music, catch up. It will be like old times!”

“Oooh hell yes! I am all for that!” Nishinoya hi-fived Tanaka as a way of sealing the deal.

Sugawara looked over at Daichi “Well it is a Friday night, I don’t have any plans for tomorrow”. Daichi threw his arm over Sugawara’s shoulder “sounds like I’m in too then, I can’t miss out on all the fun. "Asahi?”

Asahi threw two thumbs up and cheeky grin cocking his head to the side for everyone to see “I am not missing this for the world” he laughs.

All of a sudden all eyes are on me, cracking a huge smile on my face I simply laugh and agree to go. There was no way I would miss this chance to catch up with all my teammates, even though not all my teammates were there. I knew this will still be a mad ride, having some drinks, telling some stories from the old days. Being 21 you forget what it’s like to be in school but you still remember the good times you have with your friends.

So I follow Tanaka and everyone else back to his new place for the party to begin. After stopping at the grocery store to get some much needed party food and then to the liquor store to get the fuel, everyone started to wind down after a long day. Lounging on the couch, my feet up on a foot stool, drink in hand, I can’t help but enjoy myself. The music was playing in the back ground but not too loud so that everyone can still hear each other as conversation floated over the room. I was already on the 6th drink, and had been here for about 2 hours. I think, the time was starting to slip away, it didn’t take much to get me off my face, I could already feel my head spinning as I stood up to get some chips off the table.

Slowly I make my way over to the next room and I see Tanaka, Noya and Asahi attempting to play a game of pool. Which is amusing to watch because none of them know how to play, I don’t think Noya even knows how to hold the stick thing you use to hit the ball. Honestly I don’t know how to play either but it will looks like fun. Putting my drink down on the edge of the pool table I look around to see where Suga and Daichi were, but they were nowhere to be found.My attention was brought back down to my drink as I hear the sound of glass smashing on the floor. The sticky feeling making its way up my leg as my drink splashes everywhere. I couldn’t do anything but laugh, I laughed so hard that I feel on the ground cutting my hand on the broken glass as I try to stop my fall.

“Wow Hinata, how drunk are you?” Tanaka snickers at me while trying to pick me up and sit me on the seat against the wall.

I feel myself still laughing as I watch the deep red blood cover my hand, but the laughter slows to a stop and I just smile at Tanaka. “Maybe you should sober up a little atleast until you’re hand stops bleeding”

“Wh-wh-ere isss sssugaaa?” I mumble, wow I really am more drunk than I thought, I can’t even understand what I just said.

Somehow Noya did though, because he came and fell into the seat next to me, spilling his drink everywhere. “Him and Daichi disappeared about 15 minutes ago, who knows where they went” He laughs as he leans in and starts whispering in my ear “Suga probably had a little too much to drink and jumped Daichi in the bathroom” Winking his right eye at me as gets comfortable in the chair. “if you catch my drift”

“No. N-not themm.” My words slur out of my mouth as a response. I watch as Asahi is wrapping a bandage around my hand to stop the bleeding. I guess Tanaka didn’t think he could play nurse but rather played the cleaner. Personally I think Asahi played a better nurse anyway, his hands working around my damaged hand and a smile creeping onto his face as he listens to our conversation.

“Haven’t you seen the way Suga looks at Daichi, seen that lovey dovey sheen that glazes over his eyes whenever Daichi walks into the room. Oh yeah, Suga wants Daichi baddd” Noya smiles at me, if I look hard enough I can see his bloodshot eyes from the alcohol.

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, Suga and Daichi, since when?! “Are they… like together?”

“Together? Like a couple? No I don’t think so, atleast not yet, I don’t think they even know that we know”

I could feel myself starting to sober up again, it had been about an hour after I cut my hand, the bandage heavy around my hand. The slice in my hand had stopped bleeding but that didn’t mean the bandage around my hand wasn’t slick and drenched with blood. I guess the alcohol didn’t help, I mean if wasn’t drinking the cut wouldn’t have bleed so much. I think to myself _trust me to ruin the party_ , silently I shake my head I can’t believe how tonight has ended.

Everyone is sitting outside around a bonfire, the sparks of the fire burning into ash before it hits the earth floor. The soft beats of the music playing in the background, the murmur of laughter radiating out of my friends as we talked. We are reminiscing about the days back in high school. The tournaments, the parties, the sleep overs, the fights, the pranks all of it. All of the things that made us, who we are now. We don’t talk about Kageyama, or the accident, I don’t know if it was out of respect or the memories are just too painful.

Noya started talking about a party a few years ago, I was a third year and everyone from the team had come back for the last week of tournaments. There wasn’t much that happened that night, everyone just talked really. There was a lot of people there though, not just the Karasuno team but the girls volleyball team as well plus the older members who had finished school. “Do you guys remember when we played 7 minutes in heaven that night? I mean that was crazy right? I don’t even think anyone got lucky”

Daichi laughs into his glass. “I don’t know about that we had a lot of people go into that closet although we didn’t hear any stories afterwards, maybe they just wanted to keep it secret” I look up to see Suga glance at Daichi as he spoke.

I feel Noya punch me in my right arm to get my attention “What about you Hinata, didn’t you get stuck with Kageyama in that cupboard?”

I blush, did they know the truth of what happened that night? Speaking quickly in hope to persuade them that nothing happened. “Y-yeah, but nothing happened!! We just sat there and had a starring completion, he won” I say growling at the end. In reality though, I have thought about that night a lot as of late.

Noya laughs and stomps his foot to the ground yelling “That sounds like you two!”

All I do is laugh and watch everyone else talk about who they got stuck with in the closet. Apparently Tanaka got his first kiss in that closet, one of the second years on the girls volleyball team.As it grew later into the night, about 1:36am to be exact I could feel myself falling asleep in my seat. Suga woke me up so I could move into the house and go to sleep in an actual bed and not to be attacked by the outside critters of the night.

For the third time this week I dream of Kageyama, although they are never normal dreams, more like flashbacks of reality reminding me of our friendship. Talking about the closet earlier tonight must have triggered the memory to come back to the surface as it dances across the backs of my eyes.

“Whatt!? No! Hinata spin it again” Kageyama yells at me as he is stares down the end of the bottle in the middle of the group and me at the other side of it. Full of confusion I look to everyone else to see what I have to do. All they do is laugh at us as Suga stood up to open the closet door for us. Reluctantly I stand and walk to the closet and sat down on the floor, Kageyama following behind me. The closet door shuts and I hear someone bang on the door yelling through the wood “Your 7 minutes starts now” with laughter following.

It’s dark in the closet but there is a small light inside so we can still see each other. The first minute passed in an agony of silence as neither of us looked at each other. My stomach is full of knots but I didn’t understand why I didn’t have a thing for Kageyama, we are teammates. Although my leg started to get a cramp so I have to move my position and being a small closet that made it difficult. I fall into Kageyama, his body pressed back up against meeting of the closet walls. My face is centimetres away from his, looking up I can see the fear in his eyes but I can also see something else. Hunger.

“O-oh sorry I didn’t m-“ My words are cut off and I had nowhere to go as I was caught in Kageyama’s embrace. His hand at the back of my neck holding me to him, trapping me in his grip as our lips meet. The passion exploding between us as the kiss deepens, I don’t understand what is happening but I don’t want to stop. His soft lips against mine, my tongue playing at the edge of his bottom lip. I could feel his hands in my hair as he tries to pull me in deeper, it’s like he just can’t get enough of me. I can feel the same fire in my stomach and all I know is that I want more. I need to be closer to him. Awkwardly I move myself, still locked at the lips, to sit in his lap. Straddling his hips my hands move under his shirt and up over his ribs. Hearing a small intake of breath through his lips I pull back and look into his eyes thinking I had done something wrong.

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” I whisper through nervous and bruised lips. Not needing any of our friends outside of this area to hear what we were doing.

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, he leans his forehead against mine and chuckles softly. My hands still on his chest, I can feel his heartbeat, beating fast than I ever thought possible. “I’ve dreamed of this day, I never thought it would become a reality” the words falling out as a breath.

Slowly I pull my hands out from under his shirt and move them to rest under his jawline, ever so slightly I make him look up at me. The happiness in his eyes is blinding, I can feel his hands wrapping around my waist tightly afraid to let me go.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I didn’t think you would ever look at me the same, I was afraid of losing you… forever”

“I never knew I wanted this, I never knew that I wanted you. You stole this kiss from me Kageyama and I want more”

Realisation awoke in his eyes as he pulls me in for another kiss, this time it felt different, I could feel his desire engulfing me. Knowing we only had maybe two or three minutes left, we made the most of it. Hands moving rapidly over each other’s body, stirring feelings I didn’t even know existed inside of me. I could feel him wanting me as I moved my hips towards his making a moan escape from his lips. Drinking it all up I make sure this is burned into my memories for later, and I gently pull away the pain of knowing the reasons why we had to stop clear in his eyes. Quickly I move from his lap and back into the spot next to him, as I take his hand he looks at me and I say “I’ll find you soon”

I woke up suddenly on the mattress on the floor at Tanaka’s house, the memory still strong like I was right there. Then those last words echoing in my head “I’ll find you soon” could never be more real than what they are now. Not hearing a word from Kageyama for about 4 years now felt like a hole in my chest that I have masked with smiles and laughter.

Right then I made a promise to myself, the very same promise I made to Kageyama 4 years ago.

I’ll find you soon…


End file.
